


come home to me

by urcadelimabean



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/F, Getting Back Together, Kissing, Oral Sex, Post Season 4, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urcadelimabean/pseuds/urcadelimabean
Summary: For the black sails kink meme prompt: "first time after they get back together in S4: Max is careful and gentle, too worried about Anne's injuries but Anne is passionate and has to convince Max she's okay."





	come home to me

Max was sitting in the courtyard of the brothel. It was rare she got mornings to herself anymore, with a town to administrate and the long list of duties. But her mind wasn't on any of that today, it was on Anne's hands--how they had grasped hers for a moment a few days past, firm and meaningful and warm as she stood on the balcony of the tavern.

There had been a few short conversations but it always felt like Anne either fled before they could finish or something interrupted them before they could get anywhere. When she was alone, Max's thoughts swirled like the churning water in the wake of a ship. She lay in bed each night, a harbor no one came home to, and tried not to think about holding Anne in her arms. The more she thought about it the harder it was to stop--imagining Anne's head resting softly on her shoulder, Max's fingers running through her hair, a fantasy that she knew might never come to be but would simply remain an old memory, worn and fading. Finally, slowly, she had settled onto the realization that she had said all she could say. A few more moments with Anne would change nothing.

What Anne would do was completely unknown to her.  
  
And then Anne had taken her hand and squeezed it. Max had been standing there, not even aware than Anne had been near before she appeared out of the shadows. After letting go of her hand, Anne had disappeared just as quickly and departed with Jack on the _Colonial Dawn_ not an hour later. Max wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, and pulled her robe more snugly around her despite the warmth of the spring morning. It didn't mean...all it meant was that Anne had taken her hand.  
  
At that moment, she felt rather than heard something behind her and turned--Anne had just appeared in the doorway of the brothel, as if summoned up out of the sea by Max's thoughts, hair a wild mess off copper tumbling down her shoulders, utterly beautiful, coat still swaying about her as she stopped and stood frozen, eyes riveted on Max.  
  
And then she strode forward as quickly as she could and Max could barely register what was happening. Anne's lips were on her own, her hands on Max's shoulders, gripping tightly, her hat about to fall off as she leaned in and kissed her like she was trying to make up for all the time they had lost in that single moment. Hands trembling, Max cupped the back of Anne's head and opened her mouth to the push and pull of Anne's lips, and for a moment they were completely unaware of the brothel around them, drowning in each other's arms.  
  
When Anne pulled away and righted her hat, Max heard a few of soft laughs from the girls as they averted their eyes and pretended that nothing was out of the ordinary. Anne pursed her lips into a line, searching Max's face as she took her hand. Her skin was scarred and ridged against Max's palm. And then she was leading Max up the stairs. Max's heart thudded in her chest. They were barely inside the room before they were kissing again, and Anne was shedding her clothing as fast as she could, which was difficult given how she seemed reluctant to let go of Max for a second.

She finally got her boots and trousers off and tumbled back onto the bed with Max. Max held her tightly, burying her face in the crook of Anne's neck. A few tears ran down Max's cheek, in between crying and laughing and gasping. Anne’s mouth was on her neck, hard and hungry, her hands sliding down the front of Max’s robe. She pulled away for a moment, pulled her shirt off in one quick motion, and paused.

Naked now, hair hanging over her face, she looked suddenly shy and unsure, looking at Max beneath her.

“Ain't it bad I didn't think if you'd be waiting for me? A few days gone at sea and I never…” she shook her head and fell silent. Quietly, she continued, “For so long I been avoidin’ how I felt, didn't think if you still felt the same.”

“Always,” Max breathed, taking Anne's shoulders quickly, “there is nothing more important to me, not anything, in this whole world.”

Anne gave Max one of her rare smiles, bright and beautiful and reserved only for her, and was on her again, kissing her hard and desperate. She opened Max’s robe, hands drifting down to Max’s breast, and Max felt warmth bloom in her stomach and send shivers through her as Anne rubbed her fingers there around her nipple, then cupped her with her palm.

“Your hands...shouldn't we be careful?” Max panted. She cupped Anne's cheek with her hand, as her eyes strayed to Anne's belly, across which a new scar shone pale in the dim light.

Anne shrugged, with a flick of her eyebrows. “Been at sea already, even took a ship while we was out there.” At Max's alarmed expression Anne added, “cowardly fuck's surrendered though. Didn't have to fight. I'm _fine_.”

She took Max's hand and held it to her stomach. “See?”

“Oh, Anne,” Max murmured. Her sigh was swallowed in the air between them as they kissed again, slow and soft. Her hands trembled slightly drifting over Anne's hair, her shoulders, her waist, proving to herself that Anne was really there in her arms.

She kissed Anne's scarred palm and held it in her hands as Anne's mouth moved down between her breasts and across her belly, her other hand on Max's thigh, rings cold against her skin as Anne gripped her like she was afraid to let go.

Anne cupped Max's thigh with her arm, sank between her legs, started slow with her tongue, and Max sighed as her whole body slipped into the ocean of that feeling. Anne was eating her out like she was trying to devour her, slow and constant. Max clenched a hand in Anne's hair and breathed hard. At her moan, Anne slowed down a little more, but only a little. Max arched and writhed. She held onto her hand as a lifeline as Anne's tongue circled a spot of indescribable pleasure. She was overwhelmed by Anne's mouth, her tongue, her firm grip on her hand, the warmth and need rising inside her, so powerful she couldn't think. She moved her hips to chase the feeling.

She held Anne's hand and Anne held hers harder, scarred and firm and _here,_ and Max's legs began to tremble, her toes curling into the sheets as Anne's mouth brought her to the edge of that incredible feeling. She gasped. It came crashing over her in a wave, washing over her and receding, leaving her breathless.

Anne pounced on her again and kissed her deeply as the feeling ebbed away to warm satisfaction, fathomless and wonderful. It was almost too much to conceive of, Anne in her arms, pressed close.

She must have looked concerned when Anne pulled away, because Anne repeated, "I'm fine, I'm fine," and kissed her like she could convince her by chasing all other thoughts from Max's mind.

Max brushed Anne's hair from her shoulder and kissed down, across her belly, pressed her mouth to the scar there and closed her eyes. Before she could sink brown between Anne's legs, Anne grabbed her hand and pulled it swiftly to her own chest.

“Want you to kiss me,” Anne breathed out, a little desperate, “put your arms 'round me," like she could think of nothing better in that moment than to be in Max's embrace.

Max smiled bright as the sun as she kissed her, slow and sweet, her hand rubbing Anne's hip, then the side of her thigh. She felt Anne gasp against her lips as she slipped her hand between her legs. She pressed gently, slowly, into Anne's heat, wet and slick against her fingers. Anne rocked her hips forward against her and made a little noise against her mouth. Max knew just the way to play her, but she didn't want to tease even for a minute. Anne was riding her fingers, letting Max deepen the kiss, and Max let herself get lost in the sound and the feeling. She tugged on Anne's lower lip with her teeth and then kissed it and Anne sighed and pressed as close as she would go.

Max knew just what Anne liked, and gave it all to her, holding her, feeling her get close to the edge and move more urgently against her hand. She was so beautiful, hair a mess, eyes closed. Max kissed her again, softly, and Anne kissed her back, hard and passionate, until they both needed to breathe. Anne broke away from the kiss, panting hard as she came. Max held her as she breathed, rubbing her other hand up Anne's back as Anne pressed against Max's hand between her legs up until the very end.

When they had both caught their breath, Max pulled Anne back against her, her body utterly relaxed now in Max's arms. She nestled her head on Max's shoulder and pressed a little kiss to her collarbone. They quickly found each other's hands again, Max's fingers slowly exploring the ridges of her scars and finally closing, intertwined with Anne's fingers.

Max rolled over to press her body flush against Anne's, and felt Anne hold her tighter, with less desperation now but just as much need.

For a while they lay together, growing accustomed to the rhythm of each other's breathing and the familiar feeling of lying in each other's arms. It was something Max had never thought she'd get to feel again. That she could be forgiven so completely and taken back into Anne's arms was something so wonderful she had never truly considered that it could happen. And here she was, home at last.

After a long while, Anne started murmuring to her about the few days she'd been gone. Anne described how Jack had given a rousing speech to the men in preparation for battle, and had been miffed when the ship had merely surrendered. She talked about trivial things about the sea and maintaining the ship, and how her injuries were healing up. Max pursed her lips in a smile.

And then, despite her better judgement, despite not wanting the moment to ever end, she began, “You and Jack…” She was unsure of how to phrase the question.

“Me 'n him will be partners till we die,” Anne murmured. “But me 'n you…it’s different.” Her voice was quiet. “I want you to be my wife.”

Then Anne looked up at Max, the most vulnerable look on her face Max had ever seen. Anne swallowed hard and looked away.

“Didn't plan to say it like that, just sort of came out,” she muttered. “ _Shit._ ”

It had been a simple realization, when it came down to it. When Anne had wondered if she could forgive Max, she'd asked herself what she wanted, and she had known when she was with her she'd never want to let her go ever again.

Max closed her eyes. She thought she was smiling so hard she would burst.

"Max." Anne touched her face gently. “ _Fuck,_ ” she swore under her breath. She huffed a nervous laugh and asked, “That a yes?”

Max didn't trust her voice and simply nodded. She pulled Anne tightly into her arms, so hard she might crush her, but by the way Anne was gripping her it was she who was in more danger of being crushed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a [part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275469)!


End file.
